Can't Keep Me Down
by SummerMistedDragon
Summary: TF G1 Optimus Prime/Roller/OC most of the Bots love having Spike and Sparkplug around but the downside is Bee is Spike's guardian making the other Bots a bit jealous Ratchet has an idea get the Bots out in public and meet people!  Oh not good R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own generation one Transformer characters, I own the plot, any random humans you do not recognize, and a feverent love for 18 wheeler trucks.**

**Summary: TF G1, Optimus Prime/Roller/OC, most of the 'Bots love having Spike and Sparkplug around, but the downside is Bee is Spike's guardian, making the other 'Bots a bit jealous, Ratchet has an idea, get the 'Bots out in public and meet people! Oh this isn't going to be good...R&R please**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**Jackknifed**

xxx

A routine patrol of the highways was something Optimus Prime admired about Earth, the roads were (usually) smooth and easily traveled, and the scenery wasn't half bad in most places, the desert could get a bit dry, (ignore the pun) but otherwise peaceful patrols were rather enjoyable.

Optimus Prime's CB crackled to life, a fellow semi driver was yelling for back up and for warning. Fifteen miles ahead of the truck another semi had lost control and was hurtling down the hill, luckily there were no other cars in front of the loose Kenworth as it raced forward, pushed by a trailer loaded with logs.

A mile a head of Optimus was a narrow bridge, right after a turn coming off the hill, the Kenworth wouldn't be able to slow down and make the turn correctly let alone compensate for the bridge.

The lane Prime was in was full of cars, all in a line behind a slower truck, a moving van loaded to the brim. Prime contacted Prowl via comlink, requesting human authority assistance before sliding over to the other lane and getting ahead of the traffic, slamming on his brakes and blocking traffic with his alt form and trailer.

Ratchet was yelling for Prime to move but the Autobot leader ignored it, the humans had to be kept safe; most were honking and yelling for Optimus to get out of the way but a pair of truckers in a blue and green freightliner hauling steel beams had heard the distress call as time ran down. The other truck copied Optimus, pulling past him and parking along side the other trailer, creating a two truck and trailer barrier between the other people as the runaway Kenworth came into view.

Optimus could hear the sirens of the human vehicles, as well as Jazz and Prowl, Ratchet was on his way with the fire department. The Kenworth's driver blared the horn full blast, just as panicked as the other people either backed their vehicles away and off to the sides of the road away from the two barrier trucks, or left their cars completely.

Hitting the turn the truck began to jack knife, the trailer heavier than the truck and swinging out of control, the driver jumped clear as it hit the bridge...

And rolled.

The freightliner drivers had left their truck as soon as the Kenwoth came in sight.

Optimus didn't have that option, engaging his parking brakes and holding them tight as the Kenworth slammed into the steel truck and then the steel slammed into him.

* * *

><p><strong>Too much action? I wanted to get your attention...will be posting chapter two and then will wait for awhile...need to catch up a few other stories but this one was begging to be posted.<strong>

**Review please!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own generation one Transformer characters, I own the plot, any random humans you do not recognize, and a feverent love for 18 wheeler trucks.**

**Summary: TF G1, Optimus Prime/Roller/OC, most of the 'Bots love having Spike and Sparkplug around, but the downside is Bee is Spike's guardian, making the other 'Bots a bit jealous, Ratchet has an idea, get the 'Bots out in public and meet people! Oh this isn't going to be good...R&R please**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**Rolling**

xxx

Prime rolled down the road a bit, then the trailer snapped off with a painful break. Optimus himself ended up on upside down on the side of the road, but his trailer was stabbed through with steel beams and buried under a trailer, a truck, and logs.

xxx

"Prime!"

Jazz stood in a flash, stepping around humans and cars quickly as he rushed to his leader's side, "Can you hear me Boss?"

"Y-yes...oh-oh...my aching back strut..." Prime moaned deeply, frame shuddering as Jazz rested a servo on his axle.

Jazz shoved the truck to lay on its side, sadly it was a bit rough and Prime hit the ground with a rather hard thud. Optimus transformed slowly, wincing once he stood and rubbing his back.

"Are any humans injured?"

Jazz glanced around, surveying the situation, "Nah, the runaway's driver's a bit bruised from jumpin' but other than that ya saved them Boss, you alright though?"

Prime nodded, straightening as Ratchet came into view. The authorities began to get things back under control, redirecting traffic and calling in crews to take care of the crash. The fire department was climbing over the trailers to assess the damages, the weight of one sent a few steel beams shifting, jarring Prime's trailer and setting something off with a cacophony of alarms.

Optimus yelled, clutching his chest as he collapsed to his knees, groaning in agony.

Ratchet couldn't decipher the problem until the scan of the trailer explained the noise.

"No...Prowl! Jazz! Give me hand here!"

The two police mechs did as Ratchet told, making sure the firefighters were clear of the wreckage before tearing at the gashes in the trailer to reach the noises inside.

Prime was moaning miserably, not able to responded as Huffer, Hoist, and Ironhide arrived. He only managed to look up as the pain spiked terribly, just as Ratchet lifted the battered form of a tiny scout vehicle from the trailer.

"N-no...R-roll-l-er-r..."

xxx

xx

xxx

Three Days Later

xxx

Roller was repaired easily, but Ratchet was more worried of the scout's mental state, and Prime's, while as long as Prime lived, so did Roller...if the scout died Prime could be yanked out of action permanently due to the lasting effects.

The combine partners were closely intertwined, if Roller was in pain, Prime knew, but luckily it didn't go the other way around, Roller just knew if Prime was in danger.

Currently the medic was reading over Sparkplug's duty report, the human had taken to writing down everything he did to help the medic out so the ambulance could keep track of the repairs.

Ratchet was disturbed at a little after two in the morning, Optimus coming in heavy footed and blearily opticed, looking like he'd been rudely woken up from a heavy recharge. If he'd even made it that far.

"Prime? What's wrong?"

"Can't sleep."

The medic almost burst out laughing, Prime wasn't one to admit _anything_ to anyone, let alone one night of worthless recharge, Pit they all had that issue.

"May I ask why?" Ratchet teased lightly as he stood, motioning for Prime to lay out on the medical berth as the medic started up Teletran-1. In one monitor Ratchet could see Prime's reflection, the leader was moving slowly like he was stiff and sore as he lay down, sighing softly.

The computer scans came up with absolutely no abnormalities.

"What's the matter Prime, nothing's turning up?" Ratchet asked softly as the exhausted mech yawned weakly, sitting up and leaning on the edge of the berth.

"It's Roller, he just can't maintain a recharge cycle, slips into it than jerks out of it so fast I'm sure even the ruined Battle Command Trailer can feel it." Optimus explained, a servo rubbing at his optics wearily.

Ratchet sighed, "Go get him for me, I'll see if there's a problem, but I'm afraid it's mostly a flux, and there's nothing I can medically do about it."

...

Optimus returned moments later with the slowly rolling scout following him, soft whirrs making it to Ratchet's audios as the vehicle complained softly.

The medic scanned the scout, and sure enough nothing was wrong, "I'm sorry Prime, there's nothing I can do, if you'd like I'll get him a sedative for the night, maybe if he rests easier and so do you, tomorrow night will be better."

Optimus nodded, resuming his position on the medical berth while he waited.

xxx

"Alright Prime, I'll put this right in his energon lines, Roller should be out in a few minutes and might not wake up until min morning, that's perfectly nor-"

The medic paused, his audience was unconscious. Optimus Prime, the great fearless leader of the autobots had fallen asleep in the med bay, flat on his back and even snoring slightly, or at least the cybertronian version of snoring, more like intake valves vibrating as Prime 'breathed' so deeply the vents had to shudder in exertion.

Ratchet smiled, placing Roller next to his combine partner to keep him out from under the medic's feet. The medic searched through drawers until he pulled out three thermo heat blankets, used for much smaller bots but Prime wouldn't mind and didn't seem to as Ratchet activated and spread on over his long legs, the red and blue mech sighing softly and relaxing further.

The medic turned for a second to grab another blanket, looking back to Prime and stopping at the sight.

Roller had managed to get on Prime's chest, wheels on either side of the mech's grill, fitting perfectly in the dips of the armor. Prime had unconsciously shifted a hand to rest on the scout, protecting him and keeping him warm. Ratchet smiled as he spread the last two blankets over Prime's arms and his chest, heading to his own berth to sleep.

xxx

Ironhide keyed in his override code to the med bay at a little after nine in the morning, Sparkplug had arrived an hour ago and Ratchet still hadn't unlocked the doors, and wasn't talking.

Once inside, Ironhide had to adjust his optics to the dim light. Ratchet was sitting at Teletran-1, feet up on the console as he read over data pads. The medic nodded to Hide, motioning to keep quiet before gesturing to the medical berth.

Optimus was still out cold, breathing deeply and evenly, Ironhide chuckled softly at Roller slowly waking up, moving the scout when he beeped obnoxiously.

Ironhide gently rubbed Prime's shoulder, bringing the mech to consciousness slowly, "Mornin' Prahm, how ya doin'?"

Optimus groaned a little, blinking at the thermo blankets before easing them aside and sitting up, "Better than I was a few hours ago."

Ironhdie chuckled, "Roller seems better to."

Prime glanced down to the scout skidding backwards and forwards in a tight two foot area, energetic and bright again.

"Well that's better, sorry for taking your time Ratchet." Optimus amended standing slowly as Ratchet turned slightly.

"Oh don't worry about it, glad you got some decent recharge, come in tonight if it happens again, but personally let Roller stay near you when he recharges, I'm betting his scared of not being near you."

xxx

Beep

...

Beep

...

Beep-click

...

Beep-click

...

Beep-click Whirr

...

Beep-click Whirr Buzz, chirp click

...

*_sigh_*

...

**AA-AA-AA...AA-AA-AA**

...

Prime sighed again before turning from his desk covered in data pads as Roller continued to blare the annoying car alarm at Prime's feet. Optimus had to chuckle, reaching down with a single finger and gently poking the red siren, laughing a bit louder when Roller beeped and quieted.

"Alright I'll take a break."

Roller seemed to whistle happily at that, buzzing off ahead of Prime and leading the way to their quarters.

The scout knew how to take care of Prime.

_Knock-knock_

"Come in."

At least when they were alone, the scout zipped under Prime's recharge berth, hiding from the other autobot, even if it was one of the 'calmer' ones, Prowl.

Yes, Roller was protective of Prime, but also still shy.

* * *

><p><strong>Tada! Wow long chapter...<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own generation one Transformer characters, I own the plot, any random humans you do not recognize, and a feverent love for 18 wheeler trucks.**

**Summary: TF G1, Optimus Prime/Roller/OC, most of the 'Bots love having Spike and Sparkplug around, but the downside is Bee is Spike's guardian, making the other 'Bots a bit jealous, Ratchet has an idea, get the 'Bots out in public and meet people! Oh this isn't going to be good...R&R please**

**J: **Thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

**Jealousy**

xxx

Ratchet watched as Bumblebee raced with some of the other 'bots outside of the ark. Spike had been attending the local high school to finish his education and had been offered to transfer to another school in the middle of the US for a technology program.

Bumblebee hadn't seen Spike since just after Christmas break.

Not that the middle of February was a long way from that time but the scout was getting on everyone's nerves.

"Will you just can it Bee? Spike's fine! Just relax! Not like anyone can really sympathize for ya! No one else is a guardian!"

Whichever Bot had yelled that was right, Ratchet thought, processor listing the number of times he'd heard one bot or another complain about Bee being a guardian.

"Is something wrong old friend?"

Ratchet smiled at Optimus, "Just listening to the others gripe about lack of guardianship, never knew bots could complain so much about _not_ having something to do."

The Prime chuckled, sitting next to the medic, "I have noticed this as well, even when Sparkplug seems to favor some of the officers versus others they grow envious."

"Mhm."

CMO Ratchet watched the bots for a few minutes longer in silence, before his processor thought of a solution.

"Why not get them out there to meet people Optimus Prime? Bumblebee started out as a good friend to Spike like all of us did, and then grew into the guardian role, maybe the others just need to find the right human."

Optimus remained stoic and silent, Ratchet knew from experience he was thinking the idea over.

"And how do you suggest 'finding' these humans, there are currently nearly three billion of the species on this planet."

Ratchet chuckled, Prime's argument may have been valid, but the medic could see the light in his optics, Prime liked the idea, only experience made him look at it from every angle.

"Well, we can start by just in this immediate area or broaden the range to the US entirely, look for people in groups or teams that fit Bots' interests and go from there." Ratchet explained, processor humming with ideas and plans already, and the senior officers hadn't even heard it yet.

Optimus chuckled, "Very well, I'll have Prowl and Jazz meet us in the med bay when they return this afternoon."

xxx

xx

xxx

One week after the meeting, Ratchet, Jazz, Prowl, Ironhide, and Red Alert had finalized the plan, Optimus had a data pad on his desk to look over and approve.

As soon as his routine maintenance check ended...

Ironhide had decided the reports he was supposed to be filing and sorting could wait while he leaned against a med bay wall and watched Ratchet efficiently set up the medical scans for Optimus, rarely did anyone actually get out of a routine check, not even Prime could weasel out of one.

Though that didn't stop any Bot, Optimus included, from trying.

Thinking about it, Roller was the only one who could truly get away from the medic, one he was so slaggin' small, and two Prime's self-repair systems took care of most problems.

Car accidents weren't covered by that function though.

Optimus grunted rather loudly as the medic jerked a latch under an armor panel to remove it, "You could have _asked_ Ratchet."

"Yes, I _could_ have Prime."

The semi truck sighed, resting his head back against the berth rest.

"Com'on Prahm, Ratchet's always been a hard aft. Ain't nothin' gonna get 'im ta do somethin' he ain't wanna."

Optimus glared at Ironhide as smirked, Ratchet was removing other armor panels to get to the inner workings, and wasn't being all that gentle about it.

First Aid entered the med bay a moment later, pausing as Prime grunted again, Ratchet either wasn't paying attention to his actions, or didn't care.

It only took a few minutes once the armor was removed to get all the scans completed and anything minor taken care of easily.

Ratchet moved to replace the cap on Prime's coolant tank, hands doing so blindly out of eons of practice. Optimus' hand went to his side, pressing the armor against the tank as his systems recalibrated the fluid levels while he sat up, a soft groan coming from his vocal processor at the swing in numbers before his system settled.

"Alright Prime, you're cleared to go, the plan data pad is on your desk awaiting confirmation."

xxx

The program was cleared, and Sparkplug was in charge of public relations on the human side and Jazz on the Autobot side. This way the 'new' humans had someone to talk to before meeting all the btos, even if they were world-wide celebrities.

The only problem...Sparkplug had to_ find_ humans willing to interact with the Bots on a long term scale to get to know them...

Surprisingly it wasn't easy.

He finally settled for calling Chip, the tech nerd at a community college specializing in intelligence programs.

Chip agreed to help, but he couldn't leave his classes in the middle of a semester, so the Autobots got to take a road trip to Iowa.

xxx

Sparkplug winced in time with Ironhide as Optimus jerked on his shocks. The Battle Command Trailer was still heavily damaged and unable to be easily pulled by Optimus, leaving Huffer to (grudgingly) do the job.

Optimus was using a rented small flatbed to haul Roller behind him, the scout vehicle refusing to be towed by Hoist even if he was now out in the open.

The drive was relatively calm, mostly interrupted by sight seers at the rest stops, no Decepticons decided the group was worth attacking as of yet.

xxx

xx

xxx

Optimus sighed softly as he sat at the edge of a field behind a little used rest stop, several miles away from the highway. Most of the other bots were either lounging in the sun or messing around further off in the open field, playing a game of 'keep away' as Sparkplug had described it.

Roller was calmly zipping around in front and in between Prime's legs, beeping softly as he moved. Optimus reached down when the scout vehicle stopped by his right ankle, whirring softly.

"*_chuckle_*...hello little one, enjoying the fresh air?"

Beep

Prime hummed softly in response, gently rubbing his fingertips over the smooth white metal, noting yet again the plates were solid, no faint seams that meant the armor split apart into new shapes. Roller couldn't and refused to transform, and not just because he didn't have a bi-pedal form to go back to.

Ironhide was approaching Prime from his left, a gentle smile on his face plates as Roller met his gaze, but the scout vehicle still zipped in reverse to hide behind Optimus.

"*_sigh_* Hello Ironhide."

"He still don't like comin' out 'round others huh Prahm?"

"No."

The security technician shook his head before crouching down and reaching behind Optimus, gently gripping the scout and pulling back in front.

"Ironhide! If he want to stay hidden let him!"

"Oh cool your tanks Boss." Ironhide griped, gently setting Roller in front of his legs and holding him lightly, thumbs slowly rubbing the armor plates until the vehicle stopped shaking so hard Optimus could feel it.

"He needs to get used ta others near him Boss Bot, see he's settlin' down."

Optimus grunted, but Ironhide was right, the scout had stopped shaking, still wasn't relaxed and desperately reaching to Optimus through their bond for security. Prime couldn't resist, gently easing the bond wide enough to reassure the scout.

"See there Roller? Ain't nothin' ta be 'fraid of..."

"Ironhide!"

The red mech let the scout go then, glaring at Ratchet, "'cept for Doc Hatchet o'course."

* * *

><p><strong>Tada!<strong>


End file.
